


Sunsets

by cactusplanttt284



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Clay - Freeform, Confessions, DNF, Florida, Fluff, George - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, colourblind, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusplanttt284/pseuds/cactusplanttt284
Summary: GeorgeNotFound and Dream have no Christmas plan and so they decide that George should fly to Florida so they can spend Christmas together. Apon meeting each other, suppressed feelings begin to rise and both boys begin to understand their true feelings for each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first-ever fanfic I have written so I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to suggest ideas because I get writer's block sometimes lmao.   
> THIS IS JUST A STORY I do in no way ship these two in real life, the characters in this story are based on Dream and George's dynamic and characteristics, not true reflections of them. Please don't make them uncomfortable.  
> I read heatwaves and I absolutely loved it so I wanted to write my own dnf fanfic :)  
> I will be writing and posting more chapters, I'm just still editing the others :)

The sun was starting to set outside of Dreams window, the oranges and pinks painted across the clouds entranced Dream, sunsets always had a special place in his heart. Sudden movements from to his left drew his attention back to his monitor where he could see George and Sapnap crouched in front of him, their voices flooded into his ears

“Dream? Dream? DREAAAAAM?”  
“Huh, what? oh, sorry” Dream mumbled while focussing his attention back onto his screen and back onto George. “I got distracted by the sunset” 

“Aww Dreamy staring off into the sunset? How romantic” Sapnap teased 

“I’ll have you know that sunsets are very cool Sapnap, maybe you would know if you ever went outside” Dream jabbed back with a hint of laughter in his tone.

“Wh-what does it look like, can you describe it?” George said quietly

“Well, the sky is a honey-coloured orange, you know the one that looks really warm? And there are splashes of pink in the clouds, this is actually one of the better sunsets I’ve seen in a while.”

George let out an awkward laugh “you know I can’t see oranges or pink very well”

Dream felt his face fall, he’d forgotten that George was colourblind, how could he be so stupid and forget this fact about his best friend? 

“Oh yea, sorry I, I forgot” Dream replied with another awkward laugh. 

Their call was filled with silence and Dream became anxious, what if George became mad? Or if he felt left out. He looked over to his other monitor where he had Georges stream up, he didn’t look particularly sad, but still, he wondered. Dream didn’t know why these thoughts troubled him so much but the thought of George being mad at him made him sick.  
Just then laughter filled the call, George was laughing really hard and spluttering out words that didn’t really form sentences

“You-you forgot!” 

And the laughter began to grow as Sapnap joined in, Dream let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and joined in with a few light-hearted laughs. The stream continued for another hour and a half, filled with more laughter and discussions about future plans with the subs. After the stream hit the 3 and a half hour mark, George decided he was going to end the stream. Dream felt a pang of sorrow as he heard George giving his stream the last few announcements before saying goodbye. He always feels like this after streaming with George, the wave of sadness always came because Dream knew that after the stream ended, he wouldn’t have that much more time to talk to George for that day.  
The call sat in silence for a moment and then Sapnaps icon glowed green as he announced that he was going to leave the call, George and Dream both said their goodbyes and the call returned to silence. Dream could hear the clicking of George's keyboard through his ears. It’s just us, he thought to himself.  
George broke the silence by saying that he wanted to try out some new coding ideas for Minecraft. Dreamed hummed in reply and said that would be a good idea, the call fell back into silence.

“Dream?"

“Yeah?”

“Um, are you, are you alright? You’ve been really quiet and kind of distant today.”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine I just- I just don’t feel myself right now. I’m sure I will be better in the morning” 

But that question actually had really stumped Dream. Was he ok? He felt normal and nothing was going on in his life, yet he felt empty, longing for something he didn’t have. Something he didn’t know he needed and he can’t place a finger on what it is. 

“Oh, okay yeah, I think I understand. Just remember that I’m here if you wanna talk. And Sapnap is too”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks. I think I’m going to go to bed now, talk to you soon?”

“Okay, we can talk tomorrow, bye”

“Bye”

And with that, the call ended. With Dream staring at a blank screen. His stomach rumbled and it was only now that he realised he hasn’t eaten or drank anything all day. Maybe that’s why I haven’t been feeling myself. He tosses his phone onto his bed and heads for the kitchen where he downs three glasses of water and gets himself a banana. Dream found a place on his kitchen floor and sat, eating the food he had just got himself. Patches walks over to him and nuzzles into his side, Dream picks her up and rests her in his lap.

“Hey kitty, are you tired?” Dream smiles while stroking Patches head. The warmth that Patches brought as she lay curled up in his lap made him realise how much he missed being with another person. He hadn’t been to see his family in a while and had been locked up in his house for nearly two weeks with little to no human interaction. “That’s probably why I have been living for the streams and calls recently” Dream though aloud to himself. It was a reason as to why he felt so down when George finished his stream and when they ended their calls, a perfectly good explanation, nothing that Dream had to worry himself with. Feeling happy with himself he headed to his bed and drifted off into sleep. 

Dream awoke with a shiver, he had kicked off his duvet during the night. Light peaked through his blinds, his clock read 8:30 am. Time to get up. Dream shuffled to the bathroom and on his way there picked up a sweatshirt off his floor and put it on, the temperature is definitely getting colder. It wasn’t till he reached the bathroom and switched on the light that he noticed his reflection, the sweatshirt that he picked up was grey, with a small red rectangle that read the word “Georgenotfound’. He was wearing Georges merch. A smile etched its way across Dream's face, he reached for his phone and opened Snapchat and into George’s conversation, he snapped a photo of his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were slightly puffy and his hair very rustled, evidence that he had just woken up. Dream went to the Gif section and selected a cat head, he then proceeded to place it over his head. Hiding his identity. He pressed send. He has known George for years and considers him one of his best friends, but he still hasn’t revealed his identity to him. Something deep inside Dreams scares him about what George might think if he was to reveal his face. He fears the mystery will be gone, that George won’t want to talk to him anymore, and worst of all he’s afraid he won’t find him attractive. “Wait, why does that matter…. I mean we are just friends so that aspect isn’t important”  
But even his self-reassurance doesn’t make him feel better, the fear just continues to grow.  
“No!” he pushes away his thoughts.  
He powers on his computer, a notification pops up reminding him about an important stream he needs to do on the 20th of November, that’s 5 days away, how did this year fly by as fast as it did? Christmas is nearly here, smiled Dream, Christmas is nearly here he thought again as a sad afterthought. He had almost forgotten that he had no Christmas plans this year, his family were doing an early Christmas which led to Dream having no plans on Christmas day. He needs to think of something he can do. His phone buzzes, Dream ignores it. It buzzes again and Dream lets out a sigh and reaches for his phone, George has texted him.

Gogy: Hey sleepyhead  
Gogy: How are you feeling today? Any better?

Dream was momentarily confused, then he remembered his conversation with George about not feeling himself, Dream sighed, he wasn’t feeling any better today but the last thing he wanted was for George to worry about him.

Hey, ah feeling a little better. Think I’ve just hit a slump  
Got any ideas of what to do when you are alone for Christmas? My family is abandoning me :(

Dream laughed, it wasn’t quite that bad, but he was hoping his light tone would ease Georges worries

Gogy: You could eat a tub of ice cream while watching all the lovely Christmas movies where families are reunited, that would really liven your spirits  
It’s a funny coincidence though because my family are also ditching me this Christmas :( they are going to stay with my grandparent for a week, I’ll visit them but I’m not staying there.

Dream smiled, a crazy idea forming in his head

HAHAHA we are both going to be alone on Christmas, what sad lives we have  
Then after a few moments, he sent  
Can we call?


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream suggests an idea to George about what they could do for Christmas, what could these plans mean for their future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there is quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but I like using it because it makes it feel as though you are there watching it happen if you know what I mean.

Dreams phone began to buzz and he hurriedly pick up the phone, he heard George say hello on the other end

“Hey Georgieee” Dream teased

“Stopppppp, anyway, why did you want to call?"

“I’ve just had a crazy idea”

“Oh god, what is it going to be this time?” George giggled into the phone.   
Dream imagined he was thinking about all the other ‘amazing’ ideas Dream has had, like dressing up as the grinch and prowling the neighbourhood some December nights

“No, no it’s not bad, well I don’t think it is, it's more fun and exciting. Something that has never been done before”

“Oh, well now I’m intrigued, please do say more” Dream could almost hear George rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

“Well, I was wondering since we both are alone for Christmas and our families have left us..”

“Yes…?”

Dream breathed out slowly

“You should come to Florida for Christmas and we could hang out” 

“…”

“then we wouldn’t be alone for Christmas” Dream blurted out “I don’t know, it's just an idea”

“No yeah, it’s a cool idea it’s just, you know, a lot to think about”

“You wouldn’t have to pay for accommodation” Dream says hurriedly. “I have a spare room”

“I don’t know Dream, It's a lot of money..”

“You could stay for a week, make it worth your money. And all you would pay for is the plane tickets” Dream crossed his fingers, “you will have your first Florida Christmas”  
"........"  
“Florida Christmas” George echoed. “You know what, I never do anything anymore. I think I will. Dream, I’m coming to Florida this Christmas”

“YAHOO!” Dream yells and they both collapse into a laughing fit.

“When should we tell the subs?” George queries

“I don’t know, maybe once it’s 100% settled. You can come basically anytime”

“What about from the 23rd till the 29th? I don’t have plans for then”

“Yeah! But..”

“But what?”

“Well the 29th is just so close to New Year’s eve, why not stay longer? If you aren’t busy” Dream hurried the last part.

Dram could hear George typing on a keyboard

“Yeah, I’m not doing anything till the 5th, so I could stay till the 2nd? I hope I won’t be overstaying my welcome”

“Don’t worry, you won’t be, I’ll be glad of the company” Dreams heart sored.

And just like that, George's plane ticket was booked and their plans were settled. They both agreed on telling the subs about their meetup closer to the date, they didn’t want too much hassle from them. It would be like a Christmas surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is kind of a short chapter, but more will be up soon. I am writing the story on a separate document and will add chapters to here when I have gone through them :)


	3. So close, yet so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is flying to Florida for Christmas, it is only a few hours till he lands

Gogy: My plane is boarding in 15 minutes :) 

Dream: noooo , nine long hours when I won’t get to talk to you :((

Gogy: There is wifi on the plane Dream, it won’t be that bad. Besides, the long nine hours is what it’s going take for me to see you, so you better be happy

Dream laughed

Dream: Getting aggressive, are we?

George sent an emoji rolling its eyes

A thought struck Dream, he had been waiting for the moment he saw George for a long time, but he never really put much thought into what was going to happen when they did meet  
.  
Dream: Uh George, are you an affectionate person?  
Dream: Like with hugs I mean  
Dream: Would it be alright if I hugged you when we meet?

Dream felt his heart rate increasing, why was he getting nervous. He just wanted to hug a friend that he's never met in person, very platonic. And yet his heart rate continued to increase and a smile crept onto his face at the thought of finally holding George in his arms. 

Gogy: Haha yeah we can hug, I was wondering that about you too. I was worried there was going to be an awkward hug :/

Dream knew how much George hated being put in awkward situations

Dream: Haha nope, no half-hearted hugs for me, I’m going full in.   
Dream: If you don’t mind, I'd like to get out of the airport as quickly as possible when you arrive. I don’t want someone to see you with me and put two and two together…

Gogy: Yeah, that’s fine I understand :)  
Gogy: I have to go, the plane’s boarding, I’ll talk soon

Dream: Okay, byeee. Don’t die 

Gogy: I won’t, bye Dream

Dream: Bye George

“Don’t die” Dream had said that as a joke but was now beginning to get worried. What if his plane did crash, and it would be all Dreams fault telling George to come to Florida. Dream pushed those thoughts out of his head. He wandered around his apartment, checking everything was ready for George, he had made up the bed in the spare room and made sure he had enough food for both of them. Dream liked the thought that he would be taking care of George, even though Dream was younger, he felt a responsibility to George, to wrap him up and keep him safe.   
George would arrive at 4 pm in Florida, which was 9 pm London time. Dream was prepared for a tired George from a long flight and from jetlag, he knew that not much was going to happen on the day that George arrived. Dream began to make some pasta for both of them, a meal he can put in the fridge and quickly heat up later when George arrives.   
Dreams phone dings, it’s a Snapchat notification  
Gogy sent a snap. Dream opened it, it was a photo of George on the plane with his headphones on, the text on the picture read: I’ve got two hours of wifi.  
Dream opened his camera and pointed it at his chest, capturing the white Dream hoodie he was wearing: lookout for this when you go to get your bags. Send.  
Gogy sent you a snap. It was a video of George shaking his head: you really aren’t going to let me see your face until the airport are you?  
Nope  
You suck, George replied with a photo of him flipping Dream off  
Dream smiled, he knew this was torture for George, Dream had the advantage already knowing what George looked like, he could sneak right up to him if he wanted, George wouldn’t know… apart from the hoodie of course. They continued to chat and started a discord call with Sapnap and Badboyhalo, they would talk and George would type into the chat, not to disturb those around him. Multiple times George asked them to stop with their silly jokes because he couldn’t take holding in the laughter. This just pushed Dream, Sapnap and Bad to laugh even harder and throw more jokes George’s way.   
You guys suck  
“You know you love us” dreamed cooed through the phone call. He knew George was rolling his eyes right now.  
Guys, I only have 10 more minutes of wifi  
Cries erupted in the call  
“NOO” Bad cried  
“Just steal another person's wifi” Sapnap chimed in  
I’m am NOT stealing someone else's wifi Sapnap   
“I’m going to miss you babe” Dream said this knowing it would annoy George  
Whatever, I’m going to see you in like three hours anyway. Beside now I can rest without your annoying voices in my ear  
Splutters of disbelief and mock offence filled the call  
“How could you”  
“I’ll have you know my voice is incredibly sexy, ain’t that right Dream”  
Dream rolled his eyes but joined in with the joke “yeah really sexy, I can’t sleep without Sap whispering sweet nothings into my ears”  
Laughter again filled the call  
Dream felt his phone buzz, Gogy sent a snap  
Curious, dream opened up Snapchat to Georges messages  
You might not have Sapnap, but you’ll have me *winky face*   
Dreams body froze, was this serious? Why did George message him privately and not in the Discord chat? He opened that camera to reply, what the hell was he supposed to say to that. He snapped a photo of his neck and jaw, the way the light fell on his face made his jawline very defined; I’d like that. He pushed send and went back to Discord, his face glowing red. George had typed into the discord chat that he had to go now, the call filled with chants of goodbye  
“Sweetdreams darling”   
That’s enough Sapnap  
The call ended.  
One minute later he got a Snapchat from George. Confused he opened up the snap.  
Gogy: I lied, I actually have 10 more minutes  
Dream smiled  
Dream: You are sneaky, aren’t you?  
Dream: Did you not want to call with the others anymore?  
Dreams heart swelled at the thought that George just wanted to talk to him, alone  
Gogy: Well yeah, I kinda wanted to talk quickly about what will happen when I arrive. I didn’t want them to feel left out you know?  
Dream: Yeah I understand, I’m driving to the airport so once you get your things we can go home straight away, then we can have something to eat and you can go to sleep if you want, I know you must be tired  
Gogy: Oh yeah that's a relief, I just want to relax once I arrive. I also got you a Christmas gift if that's alright, you don’t have to get me anything, it’s kind of like a thank you present as well :)  
Dream: I got you something too! We can gift them on Christmas. It's going to be so cool, our first Christmas together, just us  
Dream sent that without thinking, fear crawled into him  
Dream: Not to be weird or anything haha  
Gogy: It’s not weird, but you did have me thinking you were a serial killer for a small moment  
Dream: WHAT, moi? I am so gentle and kind how can you think that  
Gogy: Yeah, whatever… Anyway I really only have a few minutes left this time  
Dream: Okay haha have a nice little rest, see you in three hours :)  
Gogy: Three hours wow it seems so surreal  
Dream: Yeah, it does  
Gogy: See you soon  
Dream: Byeee  
~received 1 min ago~


	4. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream meet for the first time ever, and Dream begins to find that the presence of George is somewhat distracting...

Dream stood anxiously by the baggage claim, his phone in his hand with his text conversation with George open  
Gogy: I’ve landed :)  
Dream: Cool, I’m by the baggage claim, see you soon   
Gogy: It might take a while to get off the plane and all  
Dream: That’s ok, I’ll wait  
~read 4:10pm~

Dream was continuously scanning the crowd, looking for the familiar faced brunette when he spotted him, coming around the corner. Dreams heart rate skyrocketed and a smile was quickly plastered on his face, he didn’t even try to hide it. George was looking around, trying to spot Dream in his white hoodie with the poorly drawn smiley on the front. George’s gaze brushed past where Dream was standing, his head quickly shot back, looking at the hoodie and then making eye contact with Dream. Dream gave a quick nod and that's all it took for George to start running at him, they connected in a warm embrace. Warmth spread through Dream like fire, he could feel his cheeks reddening, but he didn’t dare let go of George, in fear that if he let go, George would disappear. After a few long minutes they separated, George smiling up at Dream.

“It's you” George's voice sounded a little wobbly, perhaps he was nervous too?

“Yep it's me, the one and only” Dream smiled  
“Let's go get your stuff”

George nodded and led Dream to his bag, Dream picked it up and they headed for the car park.

“Wow I’ve never been to America before”

Georges's eyes looked full of wonder, similar to a child.  
Dream looked at George lovingly  
“If you are this amazed and we haven’t left the airport yet, what are you going to be like outside?” Dream laughed

They walked in silence for a bit

“You give good hugs” George let out suddenly

“Thank you, besides, we have to make up for all the times we haven’t hugged”

George giggled “this is true”

The car ride back to Dreams place wasn’t too long, they discussed George's flight and created rough plans for what they wanted to do while George was in Florida. Dream pulled into the driveway of an apartment block, they lugged Georges bags to the entrance and entered the lift. Dreams apartment was on the second floor. When they arrived George flopped onto the couch as Dream carried his bags to his room down the hall.

“You have a nice place” George called from the living room, Dream saw him turning his head around to admire the room

“Your room is just down the hall there, next to mine.” Dream replied, popping his head back into the living room. “And the bathroom is opposite if you wanna have a shower or something”

“Yeah, I might go freshen up”

Dream was heating up their food when he heard George come out of the shower, dressed in a hoodie and sweats. The hoodie was a little big for him, his sleeves slipped slightly below his wrists, concealing part of his hand. Dream noticed this and smiled to himself, he couldn’t help but think that George looked cute. His hair was also wet from the shower and hung down on his face, a few water droplets dripped out of his hair when George tilted his head to move his hair out of his eyes. Dream also noticed this. He also noticed how tired George looked, he was cute when he was tired, slouched over and cuddly.  
A loud beep from the microwave distracted Dream from his thoughts, he placed their food on the table and sat down across from George.   
There were a few silent minutes of just eating, Dream could tell George was tired so he didn’t want to tire him anymore, but he longed for conversation.

“So, how are you feeling after the flight?”

“Good, mostly just tired. I might go to bed after this if that's ok?”

“Yeah that's cool, I understand. If you wake up in the middle of the night and are hungry there is food in the fridge. I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow and get some more stuff that you like?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully, it won’t be too busy”

Busy? Tomorrow is Thursday, why would it be busy, Dream puzzled to himself. Oh, of course, its Christmas eve, Dream felt stupid that he had forgotten  
“Yeah, hopefully, it isn’t”  
When George said he was going to bed Dream felt that familiar wave of sadness he felt at the end of Georges streams. I will see him tomorrow, Dream re-assured himself. When George got up, so did Dream, he walked over to where George stood sleepily and gave him a hug.  
George seemed shocked and didn’t initially hug Dream back, but after a few seconds he did and they stood there like that for a few minutes. Dream pulled away

“Goodnight Georgie” Dream smiled down at George 

“Night” said George drowsily, leaning into Dream. 

Dream led George to his room and helped him to bed before turning off the light and quietly closed the door.   
It was only 6 pm but Dream was tired from a day full of high running emotions, so he too got ready for bed, although he didn’t sleep for many hours and when his eyes finally shut he headed into a peaceful slumber.

Dream awoke with a start, he looked at his clock: 2:25 am. Dream groaned and rolled over, only to find another head poking out of his blankets, it was dark so Dream couldn’t see who it was, but he started to hear their breathing, slow and rhythmic. His eyes became used to the dark and the figure next to him became more noticeable. It was unquestionable, the figure was George and he was lying in Dreams bed next to him. How did he get there? Dream was sure he put George in his own bed.  
“George?’ Dream asked, nudging George's shoulder  
George pushes himself up slightly and moves closer to Dream, planting a kiss on his cheek. He then nuzzles into Dream's chest and falls back to sleep. Dream lies down, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek without disturbing George, his face burning in the place where George had kissed him. What just happened? Dream felt a jolt in his heart and scooped George into his arms and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 hits??? omg this is crazy, thank you to everyone who is reading this. Writing honestly brings me so much joy.   
> If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment, I'm open to different ideas :)


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Dream felt about George brought up a memory that Dream had repressed for many years.

It was cold, Dreams eyes fluttered open, 7am. Remembering last night, Dream snapped his head to his side. His bed was empty, what? Maybe George was up already. Dream sat up and whispered out George's name, no reply. He got up and walked into his hallway, George's door was shut. Confused, Dream headed back to his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He grasped around his bed, longing for the warmth that he felt when lying next to George in what he now realised was just a dream. He rolled his head into his pillow and groaned. 

He couldn’t fall back to sleep so he decided to get up and have some coffee, he was only in the kitchen for a few minutes when George entered.  
“How did you sleep” George looked tired and Dream feared he had an uncomfortable night  
“I slept well actually, only just woke up now. What's for breakfast” George beamed at him.  
“Whatever you like. We have bread, cereal, eggs?”  
“I’ll have some toast”  
George walked past Dream towards the sink to get some water, and as he did so his arm lightly brushed Dreams back, sending tingles shooting up Dreams spine. Dream turned to look at George and watched him drink his water, noticing the small movements of his head and how his long fingers wrapped themselves elegantly around the glass. He wanted to reach out and take George by the hand, pull him close and stare into his deep, brown eyes…

“Dream…? Dream?” Georges voiced pulled him out of his trance

“Yeah?”

“You're staring at me”

“Oh sorry, got distracted….” Dream turned away sheepishly and focussed back on the breakfast he was making. Why had he looked at George like that, and why did he feel those things?

After they ate, Dream announced that he was going to have a shower. Once Dream was inside the bathroom, he locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror, placing his hands either side of the sink.

‘What is wrong with me?’

Dream had always thought he was straight, he even dated a few girls in high school and he never once questioned whether he liked only girls. Never once questioned….  
Dreams thoughts trailed off as a memory appeared in his mind, one that he hadn’t thought about in many years, one he promised he would never revisit. It was too late though, the emotion flowed through him and the memory became vivid in his mind. Dream gripped the sink harder. 

He was twelve years old and all his friends were starting to get more interested in girls, all except him.  
“Hey Clay, who do you like?” one of his friends had asked him when they were hanging out

“Oh, I don’t know. No one I guess”

“I don’t believe you, Stacy is totally into you, you should talk to her”

“I don’t know, I think about it” Dream replied, hoping it would end the conversation, and it did. Dream stared off into space as his friends continued to talk more about girls.  
Dream had lied, he did like someone, even if he wasn’t entirely sure about what those feelings meant. Fundy was athletic, smart, funny and slightly shorter than Dream. Talking to Fundy was the highlight of Dreams day, he felt amazing when Fundy was near, and he couldn't figure out why, when one day in health class, a different teacher was there to talk to them about sexuality. This was a new subject for Dream and he had no idea what it was about, so he was incredibly shocked when the teacher started talking about sexuality and being gay that he could relate to it. He finally realised why he felt the way he did for Fundy, excited by his new discovery, Dream anxiously waited until break to tell his friends, thinking they would be equally excited. They weren’t.  
When the break started, Dream made his way over to his friends who were discussing the lesson they just had

“Why did that stupid lady have to come in and talk to us about sexuality", one of his friends said

“Yeah, it's not like we don’t know what being gay is”

They all laughed

“Who would want to be gay anyway, its a sickness”, Fundy said to the group while making retching noises, they all continued laughing

Dreams face sank, he felt embarrassed. As quickly as Dream arrived, he left, without any of his friends noticing. He escaped to the bathroom and cried. This was where he promised himself to never, EVER be gay, and to never feel the way he felt about Fundy with any other guy ever again.  
This memory had hurt Dream, so he pushed it down and locked it in a box. He never thought about it again. Not until he remembered it today.

Dream looked up at himself in the mirror, tears were in his eyes. He had no problem with people being gay, he couldn’t care less, people can love who they want. But when it came to him, it was different. He could NOT be gay. Ever. He had made a promise to himself years ago and he was not about to break it. He got into the shower and cried.

When Dream had finished his shower and calmed down, he headed over to George's room to tell him that the bathroom was free when he heard mumbled singing. Dream halted before Georges door and leaned in, trying to listen to what he was singing.

“I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
Cause you were all yellow”

George continued to hum the tune of the song

Dream tapped on the door, “George?”

Dream heard the rustling of sheets “hmm?”

“Oh I was just going to say that the bathroom is free”

The door opened and George stood before him, looking slightly embarrassed, hoping Dream hadn’t heard him singing, “oh okay thanks”

“What song were you singing”

George closed his eyes and sighed, Dream had heard him singing  
“Uh, Yellow by Coldplay. One of my favourites actually…”

“It sounds good, I might have to listen to it sometime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Dream feels about himself is loosely based off what I went through. it honestly sucks how common it is for people to have internalised homophobia, LIKE I HAD IT AND I WASN'T EVEN AGAINST BEING GAY BUT WHEN IT CAN TO MYSELF OH NO, NOT ON MY WATCH. it's ok now though, I'm over the whole hating my sexuality thing lmao XD
> 
> also, if you feel these things just know you aren't alone, and if you need help please reach out because there will be people happy to help you xx


	6. Just because you chose to ignore them, doesn't mean they will go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas eve and Dream is getting excited that he finally gets to spend a Christmas with George.

They were walking along the shopping strip discussing things that they needed for the next few days. George suggested they make some cookies so they were heading to the supermarket to get more ingredients. 

“So George, what did you get me for Christmas? Are you going to pronounce your undying love for me?” Dream teased playfully, instantly regretting it. Why was he making this harder for himself?

George rolled his eyes and turned away, pink marks forming on his cheeks

“Aww are you blushing Georgie?”. Dream hated that he enjoyed seeing George flustered, but when he was around George, it was hard to let his feelings go.

“No” George replied defensively “If you keep up this behaviour you can kiss your Christmas gift goodbye, It will be only coal from me this year”

Dream laughed while watching George, his facial expressions looked so serious and Dream could not contain himself, he admitted that he enjoyed teasing George. His laughter was quickly joined by George who also started cracking up. It was cold walking down the footpath towards the supermarket, Dream could tell George was cold and he wanted to be nearer to George, to keep him warm. Dream knew he couldn’t do that. Instead, he patted George on the shoulder and told him that they will be inside soon. The internal conflict within Dreams' mind continued the whole time they were out, he was relieved once they got home at the thought that he could finally relax. 

“It's only 4 pm,” George exclaimed. “It’s already getting so dark”

“Yeah, the daylight really throws me off this time of year. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“We could play Minecraft?” George replied. “Wait, do you have any board games?”

“Yeah, actually I do, what do you want to play. Monopoly?”

“Yes!” Georges face lit up, “I haven’t played that in years”

So for the rest of the afternoon, they played Monopoly and laughed when one another fell on their land. About halfway through they made a deal, whoever lost had to make dinner that night and do the dishes, the competition was on. Although George had said he hadn’t played Monopoly in years, he was very good at it. Dream learnt that George would play with his family often, especially around the holiday season. At around 6:30 pm, Dream came to his inevitable loss. George had won by miles. After they had packed away the game, George sat on the couch with a smug look on his face, Dream headed to the kitchen.

“What do you want for dinner” Dream called out

“Oh, nothing too fancy, you can choose. We will be eating lots tomorrow”

Dream decided on making some simple mac n cheese for the two of them to enjoy. As they ate their dinner they talked about random things. It felt as though George had been in Florida forever, not that he just arrived yesterday. Dream could feel excitement building inside him at the thought of being able to spend Christmas with George, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this excited for Christmas. A smile etched its way across Dreams face.

“What are you thinking about?” George said, noticing the smile plastered on his friend's face.

“You” 

George blushed and so did Dream

“Well more about how much you are going to cry tomorrow over my amazing gift”  
“Pissbaby” Dream added that in hopes that George didn’t think him too overbearing.

“Oh shut up” George replied rolling his eyes, an audible smile on his mouth

Dream loved the way George said shut up, his accent really made it something special. Nothing more really happened that night. They gravitated towards the lounge and put something on the tv, neither of them really watched it though. They were scrolling on their phones and sending each other posts they liked. This wasn’t an unusual thing, around this time Dream and George would send each other meme after meme and funny clips people had posted from their streams. This time it was different though because he could see the way Georges mouth would twitch when he got a notification from Dream, and the way his face would light up and how he would giggle at the ones he found especially funny. Dream loved George’s little giggles. He never really did them much on streams, so when Dream heard it he tried to savour it. After it had gotten late, George said he was going to bed and that he still had sleep to catch up on.

“Sweetdreams” Dream said to George as he walked away

“See you in the morning Clay”

Dream did not stop smiling until he fell asleep that night.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a nightmare about one of his deepest fears. Will this make him stronger or beat him down more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: USE OF THE F-SLUR AS WELL INFERRING TAKING OF YOUR OWN LIFE  
> I will put a summary in the notes at then end for those of you who don't want to read :)  
> Also, my family and I are away so I have to type this on my phone 🙄 so writing may take a little longer. I'll try to get their Christmas scene written and done before our Christmas.

Dream was standing in a hallway, one he didn't recognise but that felt so familiar. Too familiar. The hallway was lined with rusty red lockers, there were marks where paint had rubbed off from continuous use. People started to come into view, lining the halls. Dream could not see their faces, but their presence raised the hairs on the back of his neck, they meant trouble. Dream could feel his legs moving forward, his mind was screaming no but his legs wouldn't listen. They just kept moving forward. Murmurs broke out among the people and all eyes turned to face him, they were glaring. 

"What are you doing here. You don't belong" one of the people shouted at him

"Freak, get away from me. I don't want your disease" another sneered

"Faggot"

"If I were you, I would off myself"

"If you can't do it, I'll help" someone added, taking a menacing step towards Dream.

He felt small and insignificant. He felt outcast. They hated him.

"What are you looking at Fag?"

"You don't deserve to be here."

Dream felt his legs tremble, but he kept moving. He wanted to run, to scream. To tell all these people to just FUCK OFF. But he couldn't. All he could do was let his legs move forward and listen to the yelling people around him. When he felt all was lost, he looked up, there was light shining in the distance. Dream squinted, trying to see where the light was coming from. As he traveled closer, multiple silhouettes became visible and Dream tried to make out who they were. What were they doing there? Dream almost forgot about the chaos happening around him, but he was painfully reminded when someone yelled

"Hey fag, I was talking to you"

Dream looked around again to see people waving their fists at him, anger plastered on all their faces. Dream felt fear, he wanted to run more than ever. He looked back towards the light, it was easier now to see who was there, they were people he recognised and at the front was George, standing with open arms. His hair was floating around in the air and his eyes were sparkling, he looked almost angelic. 

"GEORGE!" Dream yelled in a pleading tone

"Please! help!"

George put out his arm, stretching his fingers out, light appearing from his fingers. Dream thought it was for him but he noticed George's eyes were not focussed on his. Dream looked around and saw the hateful faces disappearing, people withdrawing away from the light. The light from George's hand wrapped itself around Dream, and gently pulled him closer to the group of people in the light, Dream now recognised them. They were all people Dream knew, his friends. At the front behind George was Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Karl, Quackity and many more of his friends. They all smiled at Dream. 

"Clay" George pulled Dream close

"It's ok, you're safe now. We are here"

Dream broke down in George's arms.

"Why do they hate me?" Dream sobbed

"They don't hate you, they are just scared. Scared about that in which they do not understand. You don't need to live in shame"

"I'm scared though. What if you guys didn't want to talk to me anymore" confessed Dream, something that had been playing on his mind. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable"

"Clay, we are all your friends and will accept you no matter what"

"Yeah, we don't care that you like dick!" Sapnap said enthusiastically, he was trying his best to be supportive. Dream laughed. 

"Thanks guys, really I mean it"

"Now you just have to do it for real, tell us"

"But I don't even know what I am! I'm just confused"

"You don't need a label Clay, just tell us that you aren't straight. No label needed."

"I'm afraid" Dream said quietly, but loud enough for just George to hear.

"You are brave. The longer you keep this to yourself, the quicker it will eat you up inside. You don't need to live in fear Clay. We will help you, support you. You don't have to go through life alone."

"But there is something else. If I told you, I don't think I could keep the rest a secret"

"The way you feel about me shouldn't have to be a secret". -How does he know how I feel about him! Oh wait, we are in my head.- "and you never know. Maybe I feel the same too"

Dream laughed and looked down. As he brought his head up again to say thank you to everyone, he was greeted by total blackness. He was alone again. He didn't want to be alone anymore, it was time he thought to himself. Time that he didn't fight this battle alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a dream where he is walking down a high-school corridor and people are yelling things at him. The f-slur is used as well as people being mean to Dream. At the end of the corridor is George and Dreams friends telling him that it will be ok and that he doesn't have to fight this (his internalised homophobia) by himself.  
> This is the last paragraph:
> 
> Dream laughed and looked down. As he brought his head up again to say thank you to everyone, he was greeted by total blackness. He was alone again. He didn't want to be alone anymore, it was time he thought to himself. Time that he didn't fight this battle alone.


	8. Christmas day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream awake on Christmas day to spend their first Christmas together. To them, this day would become more important than just the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Firstly I just want to say a big MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I know this year has been hard for many of us but I'm sure we can all make the most of this holiday. I know some people are still in lockdown but I hope you guys can still have a good Christmas.  
> Shout out to all my fellow kiwis out there, stay safe and don't get sunburnt lmao  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going away again for the new year period (no wifi :/) so expect the next chapter in the new year!  
> also thank fck that 2021 is nearly here

GEORGES POV  
The light of the day crept into Dream's room that morning, a sliver of light shining on his face as he slept. In his slumber Dream looked peaceful and content, very different from the person down the hall. It was 8 am and George was awake and sitting upright in his bed, his fingers laced together as he anxiously moved his wrists around. George doesn't remember the last time he felt like this. He felt giddy, he couldn't stop smiling yet anxiety bubbled in his stomach making it hard for him to breath. Today was the day, he thought to himself. The day where there will be no more secrets. George got up and re-read the Christmas card he had written for Dream, hoping that he conveyed his message in the best way possible. He hadn't originally planned on telling Dream like this or even on this trip, but in his short time in Florida he has realised that this secret is too hard to keep. As much as he wanted for Dream to know, he was nervous. What if Dream hated him? Felt uncomfortable? Or even didn't want him in his house anymore. George didn't want to think about it, but the more he tried to push his thoughts away, the stronger they came. George was beginning to think this was a bad idea. 

George decided he couldn't sit any longer so he got up and took his present and card for Dream to the living room, placing them on the coffee table, he then headed to the kitchen. He didn't exactly know what he was doing there but he just wanted to distract himself. He walked over to the small photo placed on the kitchen bench, it was a photo of Dream and his family from a few years ago. Georges eyes glanced across each face until he saw Dream, he picked up the photo to get a better look. Dream looked happy, really happy. He has a bright smile on his face and his skin was tanned, it must have been summer. Dream was wearing what George perceived to be a baby blue coloured t-shirt (it was pink) and what looked to be black swimming trunks. His hair was slightly wet and very messy, George liked it when his hair looked like that, Dream may call it messy but George thought it looked perfect. Dream always looked effortlessly perfect. 

Light wheezes erupted from behind him.

"What are you doing George?" Dream questioned

"Nothing" George replied, hurriedly putting down the photo

Dream noticed and walked over to George, picking up the photo in his own hands.

"This was from a vacation I had with my family a few years ago, it was one of the happiest few days of my life" Dream smiled, his eyes slightly unfocused as he remembered the time he had. 

"What is the happiest?" George queried, genuinely curious

Dreams cheeks reddened slightly, "probably the time I've had with you, so far"

George wanted to scream.  
"Really, you mean that?"

"Yes, I do"

They stood awkwardly for a second when Dream spoke up

"I almost forgot, Merry Christmas Gogy" Dream said, rustling George's hair gently

"Merry Christmas Clay" George said, trying to push Dream. He failed and instead Dream grabbed his shirt and pulled George close, their faces were inches away. George moved his head down into Dream's chest and Dream embraced him in a hug.   
"Merry Christmas" Dream murmured into George's hair. George wanted to stay like that forever.

DREAM POV

George's hair was soft and Dream could smell the scent of his shampoo.   
He had awoken that morning with one thought in his mind, how was he going to tell George. It's not that he thought George would be homophobic, it was more that he didn't want to ruin the moment and the fun time they were having. When he came out of his bedroom he noticed George's door was open and he found George in the kitchen looking at his family photo, George looked embarrassed when Dream spoke up. Now he was holding George in his arms, whether it was platonic or not, Dream wasn't sure. They pulled apart.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Can we make pancakes?" George looked up at Dream, almost making puppy dog eyes. How could Dream say no.

"Of course we can," Dream smilied. "How many would you like?"

They went about gathering all the ingredients and the cooking items needed to make the pancakes. They decided they wanted three each so Dream looked up a recipe that would accommodate their needs. George was rummaging around in Dreams pantry looking for the chocolate chips, Dream had told him that they were in the top shelf but George wasn't tall enough to see so he was feeling around for the bag of chocolate chips. Dream could see George struggling out of the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself, he walked up behind George and lent in to his ear  
"Do you need some help there Georgie" he whispered.  
Dream could see goosebumps forming on the back of George's neck and without moving from behind George, he reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the chocolate chips, bringing them down to place them in George's hand.

"T-thanks" George said with a slight wobble in his voice. 

Dream backed away and moved towards the stovetop, he let out a breath. Should he tell George now? Dream looked back over his shoulder at George who was putting all the ingredients into a pile. No, not yet, he thought to himself, maybe later in the day. 

"So, should we do presents after breakfast?"

"Yea sure, I already put mine out in the living room. On the coffee table"

"Okay cool. Now, let's make some pancakes!"

George mixed all the ingredients together, making sure to add lots of chocolate chips, Dream had the duty of cooking the pancakes, he was focused to make sure that they were perfectly cooked on both sides, he burnt one of them slightly but insisted that he have it so that George would have the best selection. When making pancakes they just talked and laughed together, both boys seemed slightly on edge while they made breakfast, neither knew what the other was nervous about. However, they were both coincidentally nervous about the same thing. A secret that they had hidden from the other, a secret they shared but didn't know yet. 

"How are your pancakes Georgie" Dream said looking up at George, whose mouth was full of pancake

"Mmph" George put up his hand signally Dream to wait, George chewed and swallowed his food  
"It's really good. You're a good chef"

"Thank you, I spend all my time practicing just for you" 

"You are an idiot"

"An idiot that can make good pancakes"

George rolled his eyes in reply. Unsurprisingly they both finished their breakfast reasonably fast and cleared away their breakfast plates. 

"I'll meet you in the living room, I just need to get your gift" Dream called to George as he walked towards his room. Dream was really excited to give George his gift, he knew George wanted this but he hadn't yet purchased it for himself so Dream decided it would be the perfect Christmas present. When Dream picked up George's Christmas present, he saw two Santa hats lying next to him, he had forgotten that he bought them. Placing one on his own head, he grabbed the other hat and walked to the living room with George's present.

"Here" Dream said while throwing a Santa hat to George. "Put it on" 

George obliged and put the hat on, it was a little big for his head and kept falling down into his eyes, George pushed it further back on his head until it stopped slipping down his forehead. Dream had been watching George's slight struggle with the hat and he stifled a laugh. George really was adorable. 

"You can go first if you want" 

"No, no, no," George protested. "You have to go first"

Dream thought it was odd that George was so adamant that he should give his gift to George first, but he didn't put too much thought into it. 

"Okay, here you go George, Merry Christmas. Sorry I didn't write a card or anything, I never know what to write" Dream chuckled nervously

"It's okay Dream, don't worry about it" George laughed at Dreams worried expression

Dream watched as George looked down at the wrapped present before him, smiling slightly. Dream did not use the generic green and red Christmas paper that most people used at Christmas time, he had purposefully spent his time looking for a nice, festive blue wrapping paper, so that George would be able to see its colour. George carefully ripped open the present and when his eyes caught the gift inside his mouth dropped, tears started forming in his eyes as he looked up at Dream.

“Y-you really got me this? This isn’t a joke right?”

“No Georgie, it isn’t a joke. I hope you like it”

“I love it, thank you so much Clay” and with that George got up and leapt towards Dream, embracing him in a tight hug.

“Thank you” George whispered again


	9. UPDATE

Hey guys, sorry i'ts been a while. my school started in Feb and its been busy lol. but recently my country has gone back into lockdown so I have more time. i wanted to finish today but its been so hectic like there were three earthquakes and we were in tsunami warning lol. and THEN Karl streams and now George is so I wont be able to finish it today. BUT IT WILL BE OUT TOMORROW I PROMISE  
i love you guys


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George finally confess a secret they have been hiding from each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time I really recommend watching this video about what George actually sees when he puts the colour blind glasses on because he still doesn't see the colours as we would. it's pretty eye-opening and it makes his colourblind video make more sense. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/5cxUhAPAAEk

George sat back down and stared excitedly at the gift. Dream had gotten him colourblind glasses. George has known about his colourblindness for as long as he can remember, and he did know about the glasses that were out there that could help him differentiate between colours easier but he never thought to buy them because they were quite expensive. Now looking down at the gift before him, although excitement coursed through his veins, there was something else there that twinged and curled around in his stomach. He was scared, scared of what he would see, would he feel upset about all that he has been missing out on? Or possibly even worse maybe they don’t work and his excitement had built up for nothing and Dream would have wasted his money on something that didn’t even help George.

George moved to put the glasses down and Dream noticed, scrunching his eyebrows

“Don't worry I can wait for your gift Georgie” George blushed at the nickname “you’ve waited your whole life to see colour, I think I can wait a few more minute while you try those glasses out”

George smiled and a pink blush became noticeable on his cheeks as thought about how kind Dream was being. George picked up the glasses and placed them on his face, keeping his eyes closed. He could hear shuffling in the background and then heard Dream speak, sounding closer than he was before

“I’m going to be the first thing you see with the colourblind glasses” Dream exclaimed excitedly after he had shuffled closer to George so that his face would take up most of George's vision. 

George’s heart started to beat faster as he psyched himself up to open his eyes. 

“Give me a countdown Clay” George said with a slight wobble in his voice

“Okay, three”

George took in a deep breath

“Two”

Maybe now he will be able to see Dreams green eyes properly

“One”

George gulped

“Open” 

George opened his eyes to see Dreams face a lot closer than he expected. After getting over that initial shock he allowed his eyes to focus on his best friend in front of him, he drew in a quick breath. George could see so much more contrast with his glasses, he could see a pinky hue dusting Dreams cheeks and his eyes, his eyes were so different. They were darker, and they were beautiful. They were green. George could see green. Dream started to chuckle and turn away at the astonished look on George's face but as he did that he felt slender, warm fingers cradle his jaw and turn his face back towards George’s eyes.

“They’re green” George whispered softly

“Yes they are” Dream giggled “you can see green now Georgie”

George blushed at the nickname and he blushed even harder when he realised the position they were in, they were close enough that if he were to just lean in a bit further…  
George dropped his hands from Dreams face  
“What other things could I look at”  
For the next half an hour they wandered around Dream’s apartment finding new colours that George could see and comparing Dreams green smile hoodie to things that were actually yellow so that George could see the difference.

After finding new things for George to look at they both headed back to Dream’s living room where they sat next to each other, George reached for his gift to Dream. 

“Merry Christmas, Clay” George said smiling softly

“If you don't like it I can get something else, but I saw these and thought of you”

Dream took a small box from George that was wrapped in a white ribbon covered in small smiley faces, Dream smiled at the small detail. When Dream opened the small box his eyes widened, the contents within surprised Dream. In the box were two thick silver rings. One of them had small detailing around the ring which looked like leaves and in the middle of the ring lay a smooth, jade stone. The other one was plain silver with the word “Dream’ engraved on the inside. Dream picked up the rings, warmth flooded through him at the personal detail. He didn’t have that much jewellery but he did enjoy wearing it and knowing that these rings were from Georges, Dream thought he might never take them off.

He slid the ring with the engraved ‘Dream’ onto his right middle finger and, noticing that the other ring was smaller, slipped the jade ring onto his left pinky, then he looked up at George.

“Do you like them? If you don't that's ok I can return them and I can get something else-”

“George” Dream cut him off, “I love them, thank you” now it was Dreams turn to lean over and give the other a big hug.

“I, uh I also wrote you a card,” George said fiddling with the white envelope in his hands

Dream reached over his hand to take the card from George when George pulled back his hand. Dream looked at George confused, why had he done that?

“So um” George started, his voice wobbly  
“So in this card, I’ve written something that doesn’t really relate to Christmas..” “It's not bad” George hurried upon seeing the look on Dreams face  
“It's not bad, it's just hmm, I want to tell you but I can't seem to say it so I wrote it, for it to be easier….. sorry”

Dream wheezed, “its ok George, knowing you I'm sure it will be fine”

Dream read the card, and he read it again. And then he read it again, just the last part though this time. He looked up at George's nervous face, whose eyes were glued to the floor.  
\--  
Dear Clay,

Merry Christmas! I want to say thank you so much for letting me stay at your place for Christmas after my family abandoned me :(   
It's so surreal to see you in person after all these years, thank you for being my friend for so long :) I'm not very good at expressing my feelings but I hope you know I appreciate everything you do for me. 

From George

P.s. so I guess there really is no other way for me to say this, just know that i am very nervous as you read this…. The thing is i haven’t been completely honest with you and i think that now is the time for me to say it  
Omg I’m even hesitating while writing  
I’m Gay  
I understand if you hate me and if it makes you uncomfortable and if you don’t want me staying in your house anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wasn’t ready. I don't even know if I'm ready now but here we are.   
\--

“George” Dream whispered

“I'm sorry” George mumbled to the floor

“George, I could never hate you”   
George peered up at Dream though the hair that was hanging over his eyes  
“I haven't exactly been honest either”

At this George brought his head fully up to face Dream

“I'm not exactly straight either, I don't really know a label but all I know is that I'm not straight…” Dreams voice trailed off

Tears welled in George's eyes, something Dream recognised as relief. They both gently embraced each other in a hug, thinking about nothing except the immense amount of relief rushing through their veins knowing that they not only had a weight lifted off their chest but they were both accepted by each other. 

After what seemed like ages, they pulled away, both boys blushing as they realised how long they had been holding each other. 

It had been a while since they had confessed their sexualities to each other and the two boys were trying to decide what they should do now. 

“Well, what do YOU want to do? You are the guest after all” Dream chuckled to George as he threw a pillow aiming at George’s face

“Ugh okay, um we could do some baking? Like Christmas cookies” George said excitedly, his face lighting up at the thought of cookies.

And so both set themselves up in the kitchen, bringing out all the ingredients they bought the day before. Dream had the job of mixing together all the ingredients that George added to the bowl, together they made a great team. George felt himself becoming thankful for his best friends' strong, lean, tan arms that would flex ever so slightly when the mixture because harder to stir, George began to wonder what his pale slender fingers would look like wrapped around his upper forearm, would they even fit all the way around…?

Georges train of thought was interrupted by a loud “oh my god!” that came from Dream  
“This batter is so good, here try some” Dream swiped his finger into the batter, making sure to collect some of the chocolate chips in there as well. He held his finger out to George without thinking.  
George, it seems also was not thinking when he leaned forward and wrapped his warm lips around Dreams finger and sucked the batter off.   
Dream was perplexed when he saw George sucking on his finger, his warm lips and tongue tasting the cookie batter. George looked, well he looked hot like that. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, it also rushed somewhere else but Dream was trying to ignore that. 

George looked up and made eye contact with Dream before removing his mouth from Dreams finger, both of their faces bright red. Without making eye contact, they continued to make the cookies in silence, the tension in the room was thick. George couldn’t stand the silence so he excused himself to his bedroom to grab his speaker, returning to the kitchen and choosing a playlist that he could play. He decided on one that he and Dream had made together a few months ago. The music immediately removed all the tension in the kitchen as both George and Dream loudly sang out the lyrics to the songs as if they were in a music video. 

A familiar song started playing, a song that George didn’t remember adding to the playlist

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do   
Yeah, they were all yellow

“I hope you don’t mind I added this song after hearing you sing it, it’s pretty good”

“You, you still add to this playlist?” George didn’t know why but warmth surged through his body at the thought, this was one of George's favourite playlists because it reminds him of Dream and the night when they made this playlist, they were both so happy

“Yea, of course, I love this playlist” Dream smiled at George, he hoped that hadn’t voiced how much he was feeling inside about how he really feels about George. 

Dream started to dance around the kitchen, wooden spoon as a microphone singing the lyrics to the song

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow

Dream danced towards George and held the spoon in front of his mouth, signalling that it was his turn to sing. George sang into the mic

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh, what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Dream took the spoon and started prancing singing like it was coming from the heart and dropping down on his knees

And your skin  
Oh, yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry  
For you, I'd bleed myself dry

Dream got up and they both sang the next part together, giggling and gasping for breath through the verse

It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  
Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

When the song ended Dream stepped closer to George, looking down at him. Both boys were breathing heavily from all the singing. George looked up at Dream through his lashes, he could feel the blush creeping onto his face but he didn’t care, he couldn’t look away. There was no other way around it, George though Dream looked extremely attractive like this. His forehead was slightly sweaty and his sandy blonde hair was hanging over his eyes messily after he ran his fingers through it to try and fix it. His eyes were dilated more than usual and from the close distance, George could see the light dusting of freckles across his nose and under his eyes. Dream was panting into his face and George could not stop his imagination from travelling to another situation in which Dream may be breathing heavily near his face. George forced himself to make eye contact with Dream, but Dream wasn’t looking at his eyes, his eyes were glued slightly lower on his face and George was almost sure it was his lips the Dream was staring at as his own vision drifted down to Dreams plump, slightly chapped lips. George wasn’t sure if he was imagining it but it looked like Dream was inching ever so slowly towards him, eyes still locked on his lips.  
A loud beep sounded in the kitchen, bringing both boys back to reality. It was the oven letting them know that it had finished pre-heating. George felt like his face was on fire and he could not bring himself to look at Dream just yet, so he quickly excused himself to the bathroom where he proceeded to splash his face over and over with cold water to try and remove the warm feeling in his face and the image of Dreams face so close to his own that was burned into his brain. He didn’t know if he would be able to survive the rest of this trip here with Dream.


End file.
